Another no Sekai
by Furiguriru14
Summary: "Mirip... Denganku?/Hei, apa kau berpihak padanya? Kumohon, jangan pergi dari sisiku./Kemarilah... Aku adalah tempatmu untuk pulang. Aku akan selalu ada. Aku bersumpah. Jadi, kemarilah. Raih tanganku. Dan jangan pernah melepaskannya. Karena aku juga tak akan pernah melepaskan tanganmu. Percayalah."


**ANOTHER NO SEKAI**

 **By**

 **Kurosa Nezura**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (aku cuman minjem)**

 **Warning : aneh/ gaje/ typo/ gak nyambung/ ooc/ dsb.**

 **Dont like dont read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

A-are...? Aku ada dimana? Kenapa aku ada di... E-eh? Kenapa semuanya gelap? Kenapa tempat yang kuinjak saat ini sangat gelap dan lembab? Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Aku yakin kalau tadi aku ada ditempat tidurku. Tapi kenapa aku berada disini? Kenapa-

Disini?

 _Tap tap tap._

Tapi kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki? Dan aku melihat di sana. Seorang gadis kecil berjalan sambil melompat-lompat. Sepertinya dia sangat senang entah karena apa.

Eh? Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya? Bukannya beberapa detik lalu disini masih gelap?

Heran. Tapi mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari gadis itu. Lalu kulihat dia memasuki sebuah rumah. Dan aku merasa kalau... Rumah itu terasa familiar.

" _Tadaima!"_

Gadis kecil itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang menyahutnya. Kenapa? Tak adakah orang di rumah? Apa dia hanya tinggal sendirian? Tidak mungkin. Karena, aku merasa kalau pasti ada orang di dalam. Aku sangat yakin.

Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa seyakin ini?

 _PRANG_

Sudah kuduga, di rumah itu memang ada orang.

Mataku beralih dari gadis kecil ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur. Karena dari sana terdengar suara pecahan-pecahan piring secara beruntun.

" _Aduh..._ Kaasan _, ya? Kecoa lagi? Atau mungkin... tikus?"_

Kudengar gadis kecil merah muda itu berbicara sambil berjalan kearah ruangan itu. Aku tak tau kenapa tapi, ruangan itu rasanya... berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya.

'Berhenti!'

Namun kata itu tak terucap dari mulutku yang terbuka. Seolah-olah pita suaraku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Menyebabkan kata-kata yang ingin kuucapkan tercekat ditenggorokanku. Sakit. Rasanya sakit ketika harus kutelan kembali kata-kataku. Dan sekarang harus kuakui, aku merasa sedikit ketakutan dengan jarak yang semakin menipis antara gadis itu dan ruangan itu.

 _Dor_

Aku mengerjap. Tubuhku – dan kurasakan pula tubuh gadis kecil itu (entah kenapa) – menegang.

Aku memeluk tubuhku erat. Menatap nanar gadis kecil yang semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju dapur itu.

' _Berhenti!'_

Lagi, aku menelan kata itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan rasa sakitnya harus membuatku mengeluarkan air mataku.

 _Dor dor dor_

Dan suara tembakan selanjutnya terdengar saling sahut menyahut. Menambah kecepatan arus darah yang ada ditubuhku karena jantungku melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat cepat. Ah, tidak. Sesungguhnya aku sekarang sedang ketakutan. Keringat dingin keluar dari seluruh bagian ditubuhku.

Apa ini? Siapa saja, tolong dia! Tolong gadis itu!

" _Mebuki! Tayu_ _arghh!"_

" _Ki_ _"_

Tepat setelah itu, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan dan sosok aneh yang semakin menambah kengerian.

Lalu, semuanya menggelap.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Tuk

"Aduduh!"

"Berhenti melamun."

Gadis itu mendelik kearah seorang laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya yang tengah memegang sendok. Sepertinya laki-laki itu menggunakan sendok itu untuk memukul jidatnya.

Gadis manis itu mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal? Tentu saja.

"Huh! Sok tau! Dasar Gaara bodoh!" dia memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki merah yang dipanggilnya Gaara itu.

Tuk

"Aduh! Gaara bodoh! Kenapa kau pukul jidatku lagi?!" teriakannya terdengar menggelegar. Menyebabkan kaca-kaca rumah retak. Piring-piring pecah. Gendang telinga rusak. Perumahan sekitar rubu – oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Kembali ke topik.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya menatap gadis merah muda didepannya dengan tatapan datar dan tenang. Mengabaikan aura membunuh dari saudara perempuannya ini.

"Ehem," Gaara berdehem sebentar sebelum mengawali pembicaraan. "Pertama, aku tidak bodoh. Itu hanya kata yang pantas kau ucapkan ketika seseorang itu tidak lebih pintar darimu. Sedangkan aku sangat jauh lebih pintar darimu, Sakura. jadi, dari pada aku, kau lebih pantas disebut bodoh _,_ " dia menepuk-nepuk pelan sendok ke telapak tangannya. Tanda sedang marah.

"Kedua, aku sangat sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menciptakan jidatmu selebar itu sehingga dengan mudah aku bisa memukulnya."

Mata emerald Gaara berkilat tajam. Menatap mata emerald indah di depannya dengan amarah plus efek-efek api dibelakangnya. "Ketiga, kau memang melamun. Dan kau belum memakan makananmu. Dan jika kau lamban begini, kita akan terlambat **lagi** ,dan kita akan dihukum **lagi** , dan aku **lagi-lagi-lagi-lagi-lagi-lagi** dan **lagi** akan diberi hukuman yang segunung itu, plus plus mengerjakan bagianmu karena kau tak bisa mengerjakannya, dan itu melelahkan, Sakura," ucap pemuda dingin itu dengan penuh penekanan pada kata **lagi** di dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"...satu, dua, tiga, empat "

"Apa yang kau hitung?" teriaknya kesal karena gadis merah muda yang diceramahinya itu malah sibuk menghitung sesuatu yang entah apa itu dan mengabaikan ceramahnya yang panjang dan lebar dan tinggi itu (?)

"Ah itu. Aku menghitung lagi-mu itu," jawab Sakura dengan santai. Tidak peduli api-api-an yang keluar dari tubuh Gaara yang menyebabkan meja makan mereka hangus terbakar (berlebihan). "Lima, enam, tujuh," lalu dia berhenti menghitung.

Sedetik kemudian –

"AH!" – dia berteriak. Menodong pemuda dihadapannya dengan telunjuknya. "Kau! Seharusnya, 'lagi' yang kau ucapkan hanya empat kali, bukan tujuh kali. Karena, aku membuat kita terlambat baru empat kali. Hm!" katanya dengan bangga.

Sementara Gaara menepuk jidatnya seraya mendesah kesal dengan kebodohan saudaranya.

 _Ah, sudahlah. Biarlah sibodoh itu._

Katanya dalam hati. Dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Mengabaikan senyum tak berdosa Sakura.

Sementara inner Sakura tengah berteriak kegirangan karena lagi-lagi berhasil membuat kesal saudaranya yang tampan itu. Melihat wajah pemuda dingin itu, benar-benar membuatnya merasa di atas awan. Jarang lho, Gaara menampilkan ekspresi kesal.

"Hehehe... _gomen gomen_. Jangan merajuk dong. Para gadis akan menjauh kalau kau berwajah seperti itu. Ayo senyum." Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibir Gaara dengan paksa. Menyebabkan pria itu terlihat tersenyum dengan bentuk yang aneh sekali.

Tuk

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, bagian cembung dari sendok makan yang berada digenggaman Gaara mendarat di jidat lebar sang gadis.

.

.

"Aduuh! Si tato merah itu kemana sih?! Lama amat!"

Gerutu seorang Gadis yang memiliki nama Sakura dan marga Haruno itu di depan sekolahnya yang mulai sepi.

Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan dingin menusuk pori-pori kulitnya yang putih bersih tak ternoda itu.

Cuaca sore ini sangat tak bersahabat. Langit bewarna hitam pekat yang otomatis membuat keadaan dibawahnya juga ikut menggelap. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras dan menghasilkan suara yang sangat berisik ketika membentur atap-atap bangunan. Angin juga berhembus dengan sangat kencang. Apalagi, semua itu dihiasi oleh kilatan-kilatan dan suara guntur yang bergemuruh memecah langit.

Dan dia harus disini, merasakan semua kekacauan iklim dengan tubuh yang hanya berbalut seragam tipis tanpa jaket atau pun syal. Oh great. Dia bisa mati beku di sini. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur biarlah. Mari kita lihat sejauh mana peruntungannya kali ini.

Lama dia menunggu sampai terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Tap tap tap

Sakura berbalik. "Gaara, kau lama seka –"

"Ssshhrreeaahhh."

Brukk

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia sudah ditubruk oleh seseorang yang dikiranya Gaara – dan ternyata tidak.

Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

Matanya melebar. Semakin memperjelas penglihatannya mengenai mata aneh merah menyala dengan tiga koma melingkar di sana (kalau dia tidak di posisi ini dan tidak juga dengan suasana tegang ini dia pasti sudah terkagum-kagum dengan mata itu, apalagi mata aneh dan keren itu hanya sebelah). Mata itu, tepat di depan matanya. Wajah mengerikan itu tepat berada di hadapannya.

Masih dengan ekspresi terkejut dan ketakutan yang sama. Mata indah Sakura beralih menatap mulut orang pemilik mata aneh yang sedikit terbuka. Dan _Kami-sama_ , apa itu? Taring?

Orang itu menindih kaki jenjang Sakura. menyandarkan tubuh ramping gadis itu dengan paksa ke dinding sekolah. Serta mencengram kedua tangan gadis itu.

Sakura memberontak ketika dia merasakan orang mengerikan itu mendekatkan wajah– terutama taringnya kearah lehernya. Demi apapun, dia sangat ketakutan. Kalau-kalau taring itu menancap dilehernya dan orang ini menghisap habis darahnya dan dia akan mati. Dia belum mau mati.

Sakura menutup matanya erat. Jemarinya mencengkram udara.

"LEPAAAS!"

Dor dor dor dor dor.

"Ah..." Sakura terkejut. Sudah pasti begitu. Siapa yang tak akan terkejut ketika dia sedang memikirkan ajalnya yang mendekat seiring mendekatnya taring dari manusia– ah, tidak, –makhluk-aneh-mengerikan lalu dia mendengar suara tembakan beruntun secara tiba-tiba.

Zzzrrrssss

Mata emeraldnya melebar. Sekarang tubuh makhluk-aneh-mengerikan itu telah lenyap dan berganti menjadi butiran-butiran pasir yang lumayan banyak.

Pandangannya beralih, dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalinya tengah menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan serius serta sebuah pistol di genggamannya.

Otaknya segera mencerna, _Gaara-lah yang menembak makluk itu._

"Gaa... ra...?"

.

.

.

 **BOKU NO NOOTO**

Haloooooo... bertemu lagi dengan aku, penulis amatir yang nulis cerita seenak dengkulnya. Juga, penulis amatir yang seenak jidatnya buat ngepost cerita baru yang cerita lamanya belum selesai-selesai.

Maafkan aku ya? Hehehe...

Ceritanya pasti di lanjutin kok. Tapi tentu saja butuh proses kan? Dan bagiku, entah kenapa prosesnya lama banget. Kadang aku juga kesal.

Jadi, tolong dimaklumi dan dimaafkan.

Oke, mungkin cukup sekian basa basinya.

Ada yang mau review? Please? Please?


End file.
